


like, like

by semisemi (artifice)



Series: thank you for infinity [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, SemiShira - Freeform, Soft feelings, everything is semishira and nothing hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artifice/pseuds/semisemi
Summary: “I think I like you,” Kenjirou says.Or: a confession (and maybe the satisfaction of two victories in one day).





	like, like

**Author's Note:**

> it's one of Those Nights, fellas... wrote some fluff to try and cheer myself up but wbk lol
> 
> hope you enjoy!

_**here, giving it my best shot** _  
_**baby i find that we can be free** _  
_**when you're here with me** _

 

* * *

 

 

“I think I like you,” Kenjirou says, his head pillowed on Eita’s shoulder.

 

They’re on the way back to Shiratorizawa after having secured their spot to Nationals, the sun casting a rose-gold glow over the interior of the bus. Karasuno had been a surprising challenge, but with Eita’s unexpected pep talk after the fourth set, Kenjirou had found it in himself to calm down enough and help the team take the fifth set with ease.

 

The bus hits a slight bump in the road and jostles them closer together.

 

(If he tries hard enough, Kenjirou thinks he can feel the curve of Eita’s smile against the crown of his head.)

 

“Yeah? Took you long enough,” the third year laughs softly, the sound light and airy and melodious in a way that has Kenjirou’s heart skipping.

 

Carefully, he lifts his head and turns to look Eita straight-on. “No,” he starts, hesitant. “I mean, I _like_ you.”

 

Eita’s eyes (gorgeous, hazel, flecks of gold shining in the setting sun) widen in surprise.

 

“Wha—” he exhales, mouth opening and closing almost comically as he searches for words. “Like. _Like_ like me?”

 

There's a beat of silence where Kenjirou feels an overwhelming urge to facepalm. “Yes, _like_ like you.”

 

To his relief, Eita’s lips slowly curve into a million-watt grin, the same one that appears whenever he thinks he’s solved something extraordinary.

 

“Well, Shirabu Kenjirou,” he says conspiratorially, dropping his voice to an excited whisper as he leans to speak in Kenjirou’s ear. “It just so happens that I think I might _like_ like you too.”

 

They’re on their way back to school after a hard-earned win, thoughts of Nationals and victory and the future ahead, but all Kenjirou can focus on is that  _Eita likes him back_. He allows himself to smile too, and with a satisfied sigh, curls up against the other boy's side once more.

 

If Taichi comments on his unusually good mood later that night, well.

 

Wouldn’t _he_  (like) like to know?

 

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/artificiaIis)


End file.
